1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a display panel for use in combination with two vending machine units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional in the vending machine art to display a logo of a particular product together with the vending machine. Usually, the logo of the primary product is positioned adjacent to the top portion of the machine and is again positioned adjacent to the logos of the secondary products which are arranged in a line of product selection buttons all disposed adjacent to a coin insertion slot. An individual wishing to purchase a product contained within the vending machine unit would insert the necessary change into the coin insertion slot and thereafter select the product he/she desires by actuating one of the product selection buttons.
In order to entice a potential consumer into purchasing the primary product instead of one of the secondary products some vending machine units .[.enlarge the size of the product selection button associated with the primary product so as to attract the consumer's attention. In addition, some conventional vending machines.]. position the primary product selection button directly adjacent to the coin insertion slot. However, .[.because of the limited space available on a single vending machine unit.]. the various arrangements discussed above have not been very successful in attracting a potential consumer's attention to effect a sale of the primary product.